Sonic x Pokemon: Speed Blue version
by EM98
Summary: Sonic finds himself in Hoenn for reasons he doesn't know. He meets up with two trainers and decides to journey with them. But It's soon made clear that Sonic will be facing his biggest challenge yet. Companion piece to crashman's, technobook's and mango fruit's Sonic and Pokemon crossover.


**Speed Blue chapter 1: Start new game**

Miri walked through the grass, heading towards Oldale town. She noticed something in the grass. It was a black pokèball, with the letters HAAR on the top section. Miri picked it up, "This has to be one of Hazo's pokèball, it has his mark on it." Suddenly it opened and a trail of light came out, hitting the ground and forming into a Pokémon Miri had never seen before. The Pokémon had a humanoid appearance. Its stomach was yellow, as well as its ears. It had red and white shoes and green eyes. Everything else was blue, from its skinny legs to its spiky 'hair'.

"Well that was weird, but way past cool. Hey why are you staring at me?" Miri was surprised that the Pokémon could talk. She quickly put the pokèball in her bag so the Pokémon wouldn't see it.

"You can talk! That's amazing!" The Pokémon seemed surprised by her reaction.

"So, why wouldn't I talk? And just so we're clear, my name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

"Okay, sorry about that. I just get excited whenever I see something new. Oh, I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Miri, Miri Seta."

"Well Miri, thanks for getting me out of that weird pocket dimension. It was cool but I like having control over where I can go. Now I just need to find whoever put me in it." At that Miri was worried _'What if he finds out I know Hazo did it. I don't think my Pokémon are in a proper condition to face a tough opponent, and Sonic seems like he's capable of taking me out the second he gains the upper hand. But he doesn't seem aggressive; still, I should be ready for the worst possible outcome. If I don't tell Sonic and he finds out he could attack me. But if I tell Sonic, he could attack Hazo, and Hazo would find out and hate me for it. But Sonic doesn't seem aggressive, so I could be overreacting.'_

"Let me guess, you know but you're afraid to tell me. And before you ask me how I know, you had an internal monologue look on your face." Miri jumped back and pulled out three pokèballs.

"Don't attack me. He probably didn't know you were inside that." _'If he attacks me, my Pokémon can rush him and then we can make a run for it. I just hope he isn't as hostile as I'm predicting.'_

"Whoa, calm down. I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to find out how I got in that weird place. I promise I won't hurt you or your friend." Miri gave a sigh of relief and put her pokèballs back in her bag.

"Sorry I overreacted. I can get really nervous sometimes. Wait, how did you know it was a friend and not me?"

"You were surprised when you saw me. So I decided that it wasn't you. We're getting tense and being suspicious of each other over me being in a kind of cool pocket dimension. We should just trust each other." At that moment there was an explosion in the nearby forest, distracting the two from their conversation. "What was that? Come on, let's investigate." Sonic ran off towards where the explosion had happened before Miri had a chance to react.

"Now, I'm even more relieved he's so trusting. With speed like that, he would've beaten me before I could fight back. Sonic! Wait for me!" Miri ran off in the direction of the explosion, trying to catch up to Sonic.

***Commercial break style fade to black***

The smoke was quickly blown away from Hazo's eyes, which allowed him to focus enough to dodge the charging Tailow. "What was that? Did that weird gem thing cause it, I only touched it." Hazo quickly jumped to the left to avoid another Tailow. _'If this keeps up and I don't find enough time to send out Fuma and Ken, I'm dead. I just need a distraction.' _

A ball appeared and hit one of the Tailow, knocking it out. It then hit all of the other Tailow without stopping. The ball stopped right in front of Hazo, and uncurled revealing itself to be the Pokémon Hazo had captured before being chased by Tailow. "Let me guess, you're the guy who put me in that weird pocket dimension thingy."

"Yes, if by 'weird pocket dimension thingy' you mean Pokèball." Hazo instantly regretted what he said when he considered the possible outcomes this meeting could have. He stealthily put his right hand in a position where he could grab a Pokèball at a moment's notice.

"So that's what I was in. For a ball it has a lot of space inside. So is there a reason you left that Pokèball there or is that standard procedure."

"Well I was going to pick it up. But then that flock of Tailow decided to go crazy and chase me for no reason." _'He's saying all of this like it's nothing major, something's up with him.' _

"Are you sure it wasn't for putting me in that ball?"

"That happens all the time."

"Maybe they were after whatever caused that explosion, wait is that a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic walked to the gem that caused the explosion and picked it up. "Something's up with this Chaos Emerald, it's like there's something inside it"

"You're familiar with that?" Hazo made a mental note to find information on the Chaos Emerald.

"Yeah, there are seven of them total. They can do amazing stuff when gathered."

"They sound powerful, though it did cause the explosion so I'm not that surprised." Hazo was beginning to wonder what this Pokémon was. '_Why is he telling me all of this? He must have some kind of plan.'_ The conversation was interrupted by Miri entering the clearing.

"I can't believe you just ran off without me Sonic. Oh, hi Hazo, we were looking for you. Did you have to leave Littleroot town so early in the morning. Sorry for randomly interrupting but it's your fault for leaving me behind."

"Hey, I didn't leave that early." Hazo was more relaxed now that Miri was here.

"You left at 5:00 AM."

"Exactly, I waited two hours before leaving."

"Well you're certainly active. I don't get up that early and I hate sleeping in." Sonic had an amused expression on his face.

"Well I'm a shinobi in training. I have higher standers then most people." Miri seemed to have a pained expression on her face, like she had just remembered something bad. But it quickly turned back into a smile. Sonic made a note to ask her about Hazo's life as shinobi.

"So you're a ninja, that's sweet. Hey is there any nearby town we can go to, it feels weird talking in a forest clearing."

"We can head to Oldale town. Professor Birch is currently there and I think you'd like to meet him."

"As long he's not evil or crazy, I'm cool with meeting him."

"It's not that far from here, so let's go." The instant Miri had finished her sentence Sonic had dashed off. "Does he ever consider the fact that we're not as fast as him?"

"I doubt it. Let's see if we can get to Oldale town before night. If we hurry we can beat him there before he realizes he went in the exact opposite direction he needed to." And with that Miri and Hazo ran towards Oldale town. Unknown to them, someone was watching them from the trees. He took out a cell phone and called someone.

"I found that Arisato kid. What do you want me to do? Got it, he'll be in a grave before this year is over."

**A/N: Okay I finally got the first chapter up. My line breaker wouldn't show up. Here are some fun facts. Miri's last name is a reference to the manga adaptation of Persona 4. I forgot what the last two letters in HAAR stood for so expect that to be mocked. And Hazo's name was made by me removing the n from Hanzo. Yes I ripped the name for Fuma from the Sengoku Era of Japan as well. And that idea was before Pokemon Conquest was even announced in Japan. Hilarious in Hindsight at it's greatest. **

**Update: My attempts at making my scene breakers show up seem to be failing. If anyone knows a good way to make a better scene breaker please tell me.**


End file.
